The Organization's Assassin
by Reno's-Kaira
Summary: Kairax is the newest member of Orginization XIII and a keyblade wielder..... she becomes quick friends with Axel and Xaldin..... pairings to be determined as the story moves along.... Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from KH and KH2.....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any character associated with it…. They are the sole property of their respective owners….. I am just borrowing them for my fan fiction…. I do however own any original characters that I create and the storyline**

**A/N: _… denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares_; _sc denotes changes in scenery_; '…' denotes thinking; "…" denotes speaking; denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter**

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

_**takes place before actual kingdom hearts**  
_  
Rika had just finished her training session with King Mickey. She never could understand why she was chosen to wield the keyblade anyways. She was about to walk to her room in the Disney Castle when she was stopped by the castle magician.

"Where are you going, Rika?" the magician asked the seventeen year old girl.

Rika rolled her lavender eyes as she heard the question. She shook her head in order to get her fire-red hair out of her eyes. She then turned and glared at the short magician.

"I am going to my room, Donald. I just got done with a long and tiring training session with the King," Rika blurted out at the duck before her.

Donald just looked at the teenage girl before him. He could tell that she was tired but he could also tell that there was something else bothering her.

Before Donald could ask what was really bothering her, Rika turned and started walking towards her room once more. Rika knew that Donald and the others meant well but they couldn't help her with the one thing that was missing in her life.

"Brother…" Rika whispered to herself as she reached her room.

Rika walked into the room that King Mickey and Queen Minnie were letting her use. She was thankful to both the king and queen for taking her in. She walked over to her bed and literally collapsed on it. She soon fell into a deep but light sleep.

_sc_

Rika was woken up by a loud crash just outside her door. She immediately got off her bed and walked over to the door. Just as Rika reached the door, it shot open. Rika was thrown back and she landed hard on her back. She quickly sat up and looked at the door to see someone wearing a black cloak looking down at her. She slowly got to her feet as she eyed the blue-haired man before her. She growled slightly to herself.

"Who are you?" Rika growled out as the Bond of Flame keyblade appeared in her hand. "What are you doing here?"

The blue-haired man just smiled sadistically at Rika. He could tell why Xemnas wanted her nobody. He also noticed how much she resembled a certain red-haired organization member. 'So, this is Axel's true self's sibling,' he thought to himself.

"My name is Saïx and I am here for you, my dear," he said as nicely as he could to her.

Rika just glared at Saïx with half-closed eyes. She didn't care who he was, she wasn't going to let him destroy the castle.

"What do you want with me?" Rika demanded.

Saïx just looked at Rika even harder. He couldn't believe how dense this girl truly was.

Rika was getting tired of having Saïx stare at her. She brought the Bond of Flame up in front of her. She wasn't very good at using the keyblade yet but she was good enough to defend herself with it though.

Saïx just smiled even more as he brought his own weapon up and pointed it at Rika.

"You have something that I need, my dear Rika," he seethed at the girl.

"Then bring it on, Saïx. I won't go down without a fight," she growled back at him.

Saïx charged after her with his weapon raised over his head. Rika barely had time to jump out of the way as she saw Saïx come after her.

_sc_

Donald and Goofy had heard the commotion come from Rika's room. They tried to make their way towards their friend's room. Along the way, Donald and Goofy ran into King Mickey.

"Your Majesty, what is going on?" Donald asked the king.

King Mickey just looked at his friends with a solemn look.

I don't know. But it sounded like it came from Rika's room," King Mickey said as he continued towards Rika's room.

"Gawrsh, we had better go and help her," Goofy said as he and Donald followed after their king.

The three of them rounded the corner to head towards Rika's room when they heard a scream. This made them run towards Rika's room even faster. When they finally reached Rika's room, they were horrified.

_sc_

Rika was locked in a hard battle with Saïx. She was still learning how to master the keyblade. She was quick but she soon found out that Saïx was quicker than her.

"Now, keyblade wielder, you will meet your end," Saïx said to aggravate the young girl before him.

Rika growled at Saïx. She hated it when people taunted her. It wasn't her fault that the keyblade had chosen her. She was still training hard with King Mickey so she could become one of the best keyblade wielders of all time.

Saïx smiled to himself as he waited for the right moment to catch his prey off guard. He didn't have to wait long because Rika had finally let her guard down as she took a breather from the fighting. Saïx took that as his chance to get what he had come for to begin with, Rika's heartless and nobody.

Rika didn't know what had hit her. Before she could defend herself. Rika felt Saïx's weapon penetrate her chest. She fell to her knees as she felt her blood seep from the wound in her chest. Rika slowly looked up at Saïx and glared at him as best as she could with her lavender eyes.

"This isn't over, Saïx. I will have my revenge on you," Rika said as she slowly closed her eyes and lost her heart to the darkness.

King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy arrived at Rika's room just in time to see Saïx stab Rika through the chest. Donald and Goofy were about to go after Saïx but King Mickey stopped them.

"There is nothing we can do for her now," King Mickey whispered.

Saïx pulled his weapon out of Rika's chest. He was pleased with himself as he watched her lifeless body fall to the ground and disappear, never to be seen again. Saïx smiled and disappeared into a void of darkness as he traveled back to The World That Never Was.

Goofy and Donald were horrified at what they saw happen to Rika. They couldn't believe that they had lost another keyblade wielder. Even King Mickey was shocked.

"We will eventually see Rika again but she won't be the same," King Mickey said.

Donald and Goofy looked at their king with sad faces. They both knew he was right. The three of them turned and walked away from the deceased keyblade wielder's room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0  
**Rika will be the name of the newest member's true self.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any character associated with it…. They are the sole property of their respective owners….. I am just borrowing them for my fan fiction…. I do however own any original characters that I create and the storyline**

**A/N: _… denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares_; _sc denotes changes in scenery_; '…' denotes thinking; "…" denotes speaking; denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter**

**Chapter 2 The Newest Member**

Kairax looked around the room that she was in. She didn't understand how she had gotten there. She slowly got to her feet. Kairax tried really hard to remember what had happened just before she had ended up in this room. She leaned up against the wall until she could get her bearings. That was when she remembered what had happened.

Kairax growled to herself. She would get Saïx back for what he had done. She was so busy thinking of how to get back at a certain member of Organization XIII that she didn't hear someone come up behind her. Kairax nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Kairax turned and pulled out her keyblade. She pointed it at her attacker's throat.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Kairax asked aggressively.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" came a cocky reply.

Kairax just glared up at the person before her. She couldn't believe what she saw. There standing before her was a man dressed in a black cloak with fire wheels in his hands. Kairax took a step back all the while keeping her weapon poised in front of her in case he attacked her. Then out of nowhere, a second keyblade appeared in Kairax's other hand. She smiled to herself. There weren't many keyblade wielders who could use two at once. It just so happened that Kairax was one of the lucky ones. In her right hand she had The Bond of Flame Keyblade. And in her left hand, Kairax had The Ultima Weapon Keyblade. She crossed both keyblades in front of her body in a protective manner.

"I will only ask you this once more. Who are you and where am I?" Kairax said once more with a little more anger in her voice than she intended.

The mystery man just stared at her with a hint of laughter in his green eyes. He was shocked to see that Kairax had the capability to use two keyblades at once. It was then that he decided to introduce himself to the beauty before him.

"My name is Axel and you are in the Organization's headquarters," Axel said to her.

Kairax just looked at Axel. She had then noticed that he had red hair as she took her first hard look at him. She was completely lost in his emerald eyes. She subconsciously lowered her weapons.

"What am I doing here?" Kairax inquired of the man before her.

Axel smiled even more as he answered, "You really don't understand, do you Kairax?"

Kairax was taken aback when she heard her name spoken by Axel. She had never told him her name.

"Understand what? And how do you know my name?" Kairax said as anger once again slipped into her voice.

Axel just shook his head. He hated it when he was sent to welcome the new members and had to explain everything to them.

"You must have been hit over the head harder than needed. You are the newest member to the Organization and will become one of our best assassins. And that is how I know your name," Axel said in a friendly manner.

Kairax just continued to stare at Axel. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. 'An assassin for the Organization. But how can that be? And what is this Organization that he keeps talking about?' Kairax thought to herself.

Axel looked at his friend with concern. He couldn't believe that she had forgotten all about the Organization and her friends, mainly him and Xaldin. As if picking up on her thoughts, Axel answered her unasked questions.

"It is easy, Kairax. You are the only one that will be able to blend in with the people on other worlds," Axel said to her.

Kairax just looked up at him with her own emerald eyes. Her emerald eyes bore into his emerald eyes with a pleading look. She was ready to cry. Just then, she felt the world of sleep want to overtake her weary body.

"Axel. . ." was all Kairax could get out before she fell into unconsciousness.

Kairax started to fall face first to the ground. Axel moved quickly and caught her before she could land on her face. He picked her up bridal style and carried her off to her room.

Axel walked along the long hallways with the unconscious Kairax in his arms. He had finally made it to her room. He opened the door and walked over to her bed and laid her down on it. He had removed the keyblades from her hands and placed them beside her so she wouldn't freak out when she woke up. He then brushed her red bangs out of her eyes.

"Sleep tight, Sis," Axel said as he left her room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0  
**Kairax is Rika's nobody...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any character associated with it…. They are the sole property of their respective owners….. I am just borrowing them for my fan fiction…. I do however own any original characters that I create and the storyline**

**A/N: _… denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares_; _sc denotes changes in scenery_; '…' denotes thinking; "…" denotes speaking; denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter**

**Chapter 3 Meeting the Other Members**

Kairax woke up the next morning with a major headache. She didn't understand where she was at first but then she recalled what had happened with Axel the night before. Kairax then sat up in the bed and looked to see that her keyblades were next to her.

"At least Axel left them next to me," Kairax said to herself without realizing that there was someone else in the room.

"I know how much they mean to you, Sis," Axel said as he stepped out from the shadows.

Kairax nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Axel's voice. She didn't like it when people snuck up on her. She turned and glared at Axel.

"So what brings you here, Axel? And why are you calling me 'sis'?" she asked a little confused.

Axel smiled at his sister. He knew that she would freak when he told her that they were related. He, himself, was upset when he found out that Saïx had gone after a keyblade wielder to try and get their nobody.

"I am to bring you in front of the other members. And as for the 'sis' part, I think that you can figure that one out on your own. Now come on. We don't want to keep the others waiting," Axel said as he walked towards the door.

Kairax looked up at the redhead as she climbed off the bed and picked up her keyblades, one in each hand. She then followed him out the door.

The two of them walked down a long hallway. Kairax looked at everything as they ventured towards the meeting hall where the others were waiting for them. She just hoped that she would be able to fit in with the others.

At the moment, she had her long red hair pulled up in a high ponytail. She had on a bright green t-shirt that could blind almost anyone. Her hip-hugger jeans fit her loosely but snugly. Her fire-red boots made almost no sound at all on the tiled floor. They soon came to a stop outside a huge wooden door. Axel then turned towards Kairax.

"Well, are you ready, Kairax?" he asked the girl beside him.

Kairax looked up into Axel's eyes as she answered, "As ready as I can be. Axel, what is going to happen to me?"

Axel just looked down at his sister. He really couldn't answer that question because he didn't know the answer himself.

"I don't know what will happen to you, Kairax," Axel answered as best as he could.

Kairax looked up at him and smiled slightly. She could tell that he really didn't want to go into the room but they both had no choice.

Axel then reached out and pushed the doors open. Kairax had to put her arms up in front of her face because she was blinded by the bright light at first. When her eyes had finally adjusted to the light, she put her arms back down. She then felt Axel's hand on her arm as they both walked into the room.

"Here she is, the newest member to our elite group," Axel said, trying to hide the disgust in his voice.

Kairax stood next to Axel with her head held up high. She wasn't going to let the members of the Organization look down on her. Just then, one of the members spoke to them.

"So this is our newest member," Xemnas said to Axel.

Axel nodded his head. "That she is," he said.

Xemnas jumped down from where he was perched so that he could get a better look at Kairax.

"What is your name, girl?" he asked

Kairax looked up at Axel for a little help but soon realized that she was on her own. She then gulped visibly as she turned back to the man before her.

"My name is Kairax and I am a keyblade wielder," she said.

Xemnas was soon joined by Saïx as he eyed Kairax closely. Saïx smiled at Kairax in a way that made her cringe back into Axel. For some odd reason she didn't trust Saïx. Then she remembered as she glared back at Saïx. Axel noticed that his sister was about to take on Saïx so he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back towards him. Saïx laughed slightly at Kairax for wanting to take him on.

"Be glad, my dear, that your brother has stopped you or you could have ended up dead again," Saïx said as he turned away from Kairax and Axel.

Kairax got confused when she heard Saïx refer to Axel as her brother. She made a note to ask him about later.

"Xaldin," Xemnas called out as he looked at Kairax.

A man with long black hair up in a high ponytail and carrying six lances landed next to Xemnas and in front of Kairax and Axel.

"What is it, Xemnas?" Xaldin asked.

Xemnas looked over at Xaldin and then back at Axel and Kairax.

"I want you to work with Axel on getting Kairax use to how things are ran around here," Xemnas said to him.

Xaldin and Axel looked at each as if they were ready to kill each other. Kairax noticed this and giggled behind her hand while holding her Bond of Flame Keyblade. She thought that it was funny. Just then, Xaldin saw Kairax laughing.

"And what is so funny, Kairax?" Xaldin growled out at her.

Kairax soon stopped laughing and glared up at Xaldin. She put her Bond of Flame Keyblade down when she lowered her hand from her face.

"Nothing. Just the look that you and Axel gave each other when you were told that you were going to be helping him with me," she said as she tried to hide another round of giggles.

Xaldin continued to glare at the little redhead before him. He couldn't help but smile because she did remind him so much of Axel.

Xemnas looked at the trio and a soft smile played across his lips. 'Yes, this is going to work perfectly,' he thought to himself.

"You three may go. But Xaldin and Axel," Xemnas said to the two men as they looked up at him. "I will be wanting progress reports along the way. You have three months to get her ready."

Axel and Xaldin looked at each other before looking back at Xemnas. "Yes sir," they both said at the same time.

Both Axel Xaldin looked down at Kairax. Axel could tell that he was going to have some explaining to do about Saïx's comment about them being brother and sister. As for Xaldin, he just couldn't get over the family resemblance between Axel and Kairax. He could now see why Axel kept a constant watch on Rika.

"Let's go," Xaldin said to them as he turned and started to walk out the doors.

Kairax and Axel soon followed after Xaldin out the door. And so Kairax's new life as the thirteenth member of the Organization has begun. She just hoped that she could handle it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any character associated with it…. They are the sole property of their respective owners….. I am just borrowing them for my fan fiction…. I do however own any original characters that I create and the storyline**

**A/N: **_**… denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; … denotes changes in scenery; '…' denotes thinking; "…" denotes speaking; denotes special notes at the bottom of the chapter**

**Chapter 4**

two weeks later

Kairax was starting to get tired of all the training that she was going through with Xaldin and Axel. She was bent over, leaning on her Bond of Flame keyblade breathing heavily. She slowly looked up at Xaldin.

"What the hell was with that?" she asked him as she got to her feet once more.

Xaldin just smiled at Kairax. He could tell that she was starting to get aggravated with him and Axel. He walked over to Kairax and held out his hand for her to take so he could help her up. Kairax took Xaldin's hand and looked at him dead in the eyes

"We have to get you ready," he said to her.

"Ready for what?" Kairax asked Xaldin as she slowly got her breathing under control.

Xaldin smiled as he turned and walked away from her. He walked over to a table and picked something up. He turned back around and looked at Kairax while Axel remained in the shadows. Once he had the object in his hands, he walked back over to where Kairax was at and handed it to her.

Kairax took the object from Xaldin. She turned it over in her hands as she looked at it. The object looked like it was a crystal of some sorts. She then looked back up at Xaldin with questions in her eyes.

"What is this, Xaldin?" she asked quietly.

Xaldin looked down at the crystal in Kairax's hands. He gently placed his hands over the top of hers.

"This crystal will hide what you truly are when you are on other worlds trying to find the newest keyblade wielder," he said.

Kairax looked back down at the crystal encased in her and Xaldin's hands. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was. She then looked back up at Xaldin with her emerald eyes as more questions popped into her head.

"There is a new keyblade wielder?" she asked with slight anger. "Who is he? And how can I kill him?"

Axel smiled from the shadows as he heard Kairax's questions. 'Xemnas will be surprised to know that she is reacting like this to knowing about Sora,' he thought to himself as he continued to watch his sister and Xaldin. He walked out of the shadows towards Kairax and Xaldin.

"Hey guys," he said to get their attention.

Xaldin and Kairax both looked up at Axel. Kairax smiled at her brother. She could tell that he had something on her mind.

"What's up, Axel?" she asked him a little harsher than normal.

Axel just smiled at his sister. He walked even closer to her and Xaldin.

"The new keyblade master is named Sora," he said to Kairax to see how she was going to respond to it.

Kairax pulled away from Xaldin with the crystal in her hands. She looked up at both men and then grinned to herself as she slowly started to change her looks just by concentrating on the crystal in her hands. She then looked up at her brother and Xaldin.

"Where can I find this Sora person?" she asked them both.

Xaldin and Axel just started at Kairax. They both couldn't believe how she looked. Xaldin slowly approached Kairax.

"You have already mastered how to use the crystal in such a short time," Xaldin said to her.

"You look different," Axel said to his sister.

Kairax didn't believe what her brother had said to her. So she walked over to the mirror in the training room and looked at her reflection. She, too, couldn't believe how she looked. She noticed that her hair had changed from its normal red color to a brownish-red color. She also noticed that her eyes had gone from their normal emerald color to a hazel color. She then turned and looked at both Axel and Xaldin.

"What happened to me?" she asked them.

Xaldin stepped closer to Kairax and smiled down at her. He gently reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This is how you will look to the people on other worlds," he said to her as he leaned closer to her ear so that he could tell her something without Axel hearing it. "And I like you better like this."

Kairax looked up at Xaldin and smiled. She suddenly felt better about herself now that he told her that. She then looked back into the mirror and smiled at her reflection. She too liked herself more this way. She then turned back to face Xaldin and Axel with a wicked smile on her face.

"So are one of you going to tell me where I can find this Sora person at?" she asked evilly.

Axel shook his head at his sister. He knew that she couldn't go yet without getting the approval of Xemnas. He walked over to Kairax and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Not yet, sis. Xemnas will say when you can go after the little brat," he said to her.

Kairax pulled away from Axel and backed into Xaldin's chest. Both Kairax and Xaldin looked up at Axel with wickedness shining in their eyes. They both smiled evilly at Axel.

"I say Kairax is ready to take on Sora now," Xaldin said to Axel while Kairax nodded her head in agreement with Xaldin.

Axel just glared at Xaldin and then looked down at his sister. He sighed when he saw that she was agreeing with Xaldin. He reached out to pull Kairax to him but was met with her Bond of Flame keyblade being pointed at him.

"You can't keep me from going after him, Axel. And I don't care what Xemnas has to say about it either," she yelled back at her brother as she turned and looked up at Xaldin and said in a softer tone. "Show me where I can find Sora, Xaldin."

Xaldin smiled down at Kairax as he gently placed a hand on her lower back as he wrapped his other hand around her shoulders as he nodded his head at her. He gently pulled her tighter against his chest as he eyed Axel. He smiled evilly at Axel as he guided Kairax out of the training room.


End file.
